The Other Dog
by Dragonscribemaster
Summary: What if their was another dog that came with Yipper in the episode the Yipper Caper. Follow Spot on his adventures as the new Pound Puppy. 2010 version.


**Finally after about a month and a half of free time between school, I have made the first chapter of my Pound Puppies fanfiction. I'm just going to warn you now that the next chapter is going to be Rebound because I am not waiting for a Nightmare on Pound Street to come on in October. One more thing, I'll work on the grammar.**

**Warning: The show Pound Puppies characters, setting, plot, and most of the lines belong to Hasbro and the Hub. My character Spot belongs to me. Enjoy the story. **

My name is Spot. It's not because I'm a Dalmatian who is too dumb to count his spots so I call myself Spot nor is it because I always get a black eye and call it a spot. It's actually because I have spot that circles my left eye and only my left eye. I was just born with it even though it's weird for a beagle. Anyway this is the story on how I met the dog catcher, then Yipper, then finally the Pound Puppies.

It all started with my usual day at my usual hangout which was a back alley behind some kind of restaurant. The dumpster was my constant food supply where I would eat from it six times a day except Friday due to that day being a trash day. Then I have my bed which is just a cardboard box with a bunch of crumpled pieces of newspapers I put together for shelter. Finally I would get water from the gutter which is not that gross as dogs seem.

One last thing you should need to know is that I am a stray. I'm not talking about the pup that goes pound to pound…I'm talking about the pup that is raised on the streets all by itself. That's me, a stray that hangs around the back alley. Now it is time for the story.

It was a pretty normal day at my hangout as I began to stir after I heard the sound of the backdoor closing. I decided that it was time for breakfast and walked over to the dumpster. After five minutes of climbing to the top, I quietly started to dig in the trash for food. After successfully scavenging some leftover bacon and bread, I decided that was enough for breakfast. As I climbed down, some rats had the bright idea of stealing my food that I scavenged from the trash and took off with my food.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD YOU THEIVING RATS!" was what I said, but the people in the restaurant must have heard me barking instead.

I then headed over to the gutter for a drink, hoping that it would calm me down. As I was drinking, I didn't notice a dark figure walk up behind me. I was surprised to see that the dog catcher was their holding the net which almost made me pee myself. I was so paralyzed with fear that he had enough time to take me away from the back alley to the back of his truck. He then put a nice red collar around my neck and as soon as I was calm and piecing together what had happened the catcher was already driving away to whom knows where.

The back of the truck wasn't as dark as I thought it would be due to the windows in the back being shaded. After a few minutes of driving, the truck slowly came to a stop. I heard the man get the net before he exited the vehicle as if he was stalking his prey. About five minutes later, he opened the door to reveal that he was carrying what I believed to be a Brittany dog, put a collar on him, and put him in the back before closing the door. After a few minutes of driving, I decided to talk to.

"Hi." I said to him.

He looks at me and says in a very nervous and sad tone of voice "uh…hi."

"I call myself Spot because of the spot that circles my left eye. What about you?" I said in hopes of cheering himself up.

"They call me Yipper…for no particular reason." He answered which made me kind of sad because a dog is named after its appearance or trait and not because of nothing.

"Oh…So Yipper what's your story?" I said

"What?" He replied in a confused tone.

"I mean where did you come from?" I answered

"Oh… I'm a stray that goes from pound to pound to try and find my human…but I can't find him at all. Maybe I don't have a human" He said with a sad look on his face.

I came closer to him and said "Don't worry you'll find your owner some day. Time will tell."

"Thanks…So what's your story?" He asked.

"I'm just a stray that hangs around the back alley of a restaurant." I casually answered.

"Oh." He said calmly.

We then heard the vehicle pull into a lot, before stopping the truck. We then heard a mumbling noise come from beyond the backdoors of the truck, but before I could figure out what they were saying the door open revealing the dog catcher and he scooped us up. We were now looking at a tall man and what looked like the groundskeeper.

"Sheesh, what scruffy little mutts." The tall man said.

"I don't know sir I think they are kind of cute." The groundskeeper said.

"You think they're all cute Olaf." The man sternly replied

"Well in their own way all of them are." The groundskeeper known as Olaf said before he start making noises and rubbing Yipper under the chin which was making him a little scared.

"Knock it off Olaf. The point is that these dogs aren't getting adopted soon whether we like it or not and I know just the place for them." the man said before he started walking towards the pens. The catcher followed the man towards the pens while I looked at the dogs. The dogs in there were just playing or eating kibble.

"Toss them in here. This one never gets adopted either. They can tell each other dog and his boy stories to pass the time." the tall man said as the dog catcher put us in the fenced area before slamming the gate shut. Yipper then just sighed and showed a sad expression which made me sad.

"Hey you two." A voice said from behind us. We both turned around to see the dog the man was talking about. As I looked at him he looked like a mix between a Scottish terrier and a German Sheppard.

"Feeling a little down the muzzle?" He asked.

"Naw I'm okay it's just sore around the collar is all." Yipper replied.

"Well old Ketchum can be kinda rough, but he's not bad when you get him trained. They call me Lucky by the way, on account of my great good fortune" The dog known as Lucky said.

"Well they call me Yipper for no particular reason at all." Yipper replied.

"I call myself Spot because of the spot that circles my left eye." I said.

"Well Spot and Yipper welcome to Shelter 17 the cushiest shelter this side of paradise." Lucky said.

"What's so cush about it? It looks like any other joint I been in." Yipper said with a confused look. I was also confused due to the surroundings looking like a normal pound.

"That's cause you're seeing it from the top side." Lucky said.

"Top side? What other side is their?" Yipper said.

"Yeah what other side is there?" I agreed in a confused look.

"Funny you should ask." Lucky said before he whistled. When he did the dogs simultaneously ran back into their kennels. They then put up fake cutouts of themselves and opened what looked like secret passages before they descended into the holes. Lucky then removed his bed revealing a hole in the ground.

"What the heck." Yipper replied in a surprised tone.

"You can say that again." I replied.

"After you." Lucky replied. Me and Yipper both moved towards the hole and observed the hole. We then looked at each other before Yipper went into the hole. I shrugged before going into the hole as well. When I reached the bottom, my jaw dropped. At the bottom was an underground base with both dogs and puppies moving around.

"Wow." Yipper said with a surprised look on his face.

"You can say that again." I said as I tried to process the whole thing. Lucky then came down into the hub and we just followed him.

"Pretty cool huh?" Lucky said a calm voice. I was still caught off guard by the whole thing.

"Hello Pet Barn we need six hundred pounds of chewies delivered here ASAP." A dog said.

"You…you guys talk to humans?" Yipper said.

"Well…only when they don't know it and only when absolutely necessary." Lucky answered.

"Wait…You're the Pound Puppies! I thought you guys were just a legend" Yipper exclaimed.

"The what?" I asked.

"No we're real alright. When a dog needs a home we're the guys to find them one no matter how much the humans mess things up." Lucky said

"Impressive." Was all I could say at the moment.

"Thanks." Lucky replied. We were about to follow him when me and Yipper bumped into a dog. A pit bull to be exact.

"Oh excuse me." Yipper said to the pit bull.

"What are you doing down here mutts?" the pit bull said in a menacing tone.

"Well uh…" Yipper began to say.

"Don't you know this is a command center? No unauthorized dogs without proper identifa…" The pit bull interrupted.

"Stand down Cookie their new guys. Some strays." Lucky butted in and explained to the pit bull.

"A stray? Oh sorry pumpkins I didn't know. The name's Cookie. Listen if anyone gives you two trouble, let me know and I'll chew them out." The Pit bull known as Cookie said.

"Oh you don't have to yell at anybody for me." Yipper said.

"No I mean literally chew them out with my teeth." Cookie said before showing us her white and sharp teeth.

"Uh…Thanks I guess." Yipper replied.

"Oh no trouble at all. Okay I'm out of here Lucky. I got to go walk my human." Cookie said before heading off.

"Wait you have a human!?" Yipper replied as he started to follow Cookie.

"Well of course I do. Half the dogs down here have owners on the outside." Cookie explained.

"Wow." Yipper replied.

"And remember…with my teeth." She said with a cold tone before showing us her teeth and leaving.

"Mm...Boy she's tough." Yipper said.

"That's just an understatement." I replied.

"Yeah…That's when she's in a good mood." Lucky said.

"Note to self: don't make Cookie angry." I muttered to myself.

"Lucky! Lucky! I got something important to tell ya. Really really really important!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Lucky and Yipper talking to an Old English sheepdog. I walked over to them as quickly as I could.

"Yipper and Spot this is Niblet." Lucky explained to us.

"Hi Yipper and Spot. Welcome to our secret headquarters. Secret but fun." The dog known as Niblet said.

"So Niblet what's so important?" Lucky said trying to get him back to the topic.

"Um…I forgot." Niblet said before walking away.

"Good guy that Niblet but let him bury his bone he'll never see it again." Lucky explained to us in a nice mood.

"No! No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong!" A voice with a German accent said from behind us. We walked with Lucky towards the origin of the voice which was some sort of lab.

"You better meet Strudel, probably the smartest wiener dog the world has ever known." Lucky said before are attention was on the wiener dog known as Strudel.

"You got the gyro connected to the Transmutar and the Transmutar connected to the AED! Didn't anybody look at the schematics?" Strudel said to some squirrels. The squirrels responded by pointing at each other and told Strudel something.

"Doooh...If only I had opposable thumbs." Strudel told herself. The squirrel with what looked like an acorn helmet on its head got her attention and again told her something in squirrel.

"What Mr. Nut Nut…You got it working! Ooh finally, my work of staggering genius is complete. Let's give it a shot." Strudel said with joy in her voice. She then ran over to her machine and prepped for testing the machine.

"Ready on the left?" Strudel said to a squirrel that got ready to pull a lever.

"Ready on the right?" Strudel said to a squirrel who gave a sign of approval. She then said to commence with the testing. The squirrel on the left pulled the lever while the squirrel on the right pushed a button which caused two mechanical arms with combs on the end to rub her back.

"Ooh yeah. Oh right there. Ooh that's the spot." Strudel said in a very relaxed and happy tone as the machine scratched her back.

"A back scratching machine…boy she is smart." Yipper complimented.

"You're right on that one Yipper." I agreed in an interested tone.

"Pss…hey pals." A voice said from behind me and Yipper. We turned around to see nobody near us.

"Wha…hey uh…wh…who said that?" Yipper said as we looked around.

"Down here." The voice said. Sure enough there was a small Chihuahua looking up at us.

"Could I interest you in a rubber ball or a squeaky toy? You got the kibble and I got the goods" The Chihuahua asked us. I didn't want to accept.

"Watch out for Squirt here…he's the best scrounger in the business, but there is always a price." Lucky explained to us.

"Hey I ain't in this for my health you know?" The Chihuahua known as Squirt said to us in a calm voice.

"Don't you have surveillance duties Squirt?" Lucky asked Squirt.

"All right I'm going I'm going. But remember if you need anything." Squirt said as he took off into the tunnel.

"And here are the rest of the guys. Guys this is Yipper and Spot." Lucky said to a group of dogs.

"Yipper! Spot!" The Dogs exclaimed to us in a very happy mood.

"All of this to help stray dogs find homes?" Yipper asked.

"And a goof on humans, but that's just a perk." Lucky said which caused him and the dogs to laugh. Yipper suddenly became sad again and turned away from Lucky.

Lucky noticed and said "Come on kid its funny."

"Yeah I know it's just…well sure you can find homes for other dogs, but there's no way you can help me. I've been a stray my whole life. Nobody's ever wanted me. Nobody ever will." Yipper explained still keeping a sad expression.

"Yipper we Pound Puppies have a saying 'A pup for every person and a person for every pup.' And you my friend aren't an exception. Strudel show them the FKD." Lucky said to comfort Yipper.

"The FKD?" Yipper said in a confused, but sad tone. Strudel then came in with the squirrels that were holding what looked like a book. The squirrels then threw the book in front of me and Yipper showing pictures of human kids.

"AKA the Free Kid Database. This book contains every dogless human in a 50 mile radius." Strudel explained.

"Trust me Yipper somewhere out there is a kid with your name on it." Lucky said.

"Yeah Yipper remember when I said that Time will tell? Well time tells me that your time is near." I said.

"Thanks." Yipper replied. He then started to observe the FKD to find his human.

"Sure there a great number of good looking humans here but…huh I don't know. I've been rejected so many times…maybe I'm just not meant to find my human." Yipper said. Then out of nowhere, some sirens started to go off.

"Red Alert. Everybody up. Up. Up." Lucky said and well enough everyone started to go up.

We were about to go up when Lucky stopped us and said "Except for you Yipper and Spot. Keep looking we'll cover for you." Yipper just sighed and laid down on the FKD with a sad expression on his face. I decided to comfort him.

"Don't be sad Yipper. I swear to you they will find your human and I'll do anything I can to help them find him or her." I said in a nice tone showing him a smile.

"Really?" Yipper said in a surprised and yet sad tone of voice.

"Really." I answered showing him another warm smile. He then looked back at the FKD and showed a very sad expression.

"Thanks for helping me Spot…but I'm just a lost cause." Yipper said before he headed up the tunnel. When I made it to the top with Yipper, we got the attention of Lucky and Squirt.

"Hey what are you doing up here Yipper and Spot?" Lucky asked.

"I appreciate the help Lucky, but let's face it I'm just a lost cause." Yipper explained before laying down facing away from Lucky. I just felt sad for him which made me sad and do the same thing. A minute later we heard Lucky coughing. I instantly turned to face Lucky.

"Kennel cough?" Yipper asked while still staying where he was.

"No it's just…" Lucky began to say to Yipper when a human that looked oddly familiar walked up towards our pen.

"Hey doggies." The kid said to us. His attention turned towards Yipper who was still in the same position he was. He tried to frantically look at the sad dogs face, but he couldn't see him.

"Well I better get back to my dad." The kid said before he took off towards what looked like a yellow truck. Lucky then began to panic and looked back at Yipper and the kid. He then notices a red ball lying on the ground and he kicked it which got Yippers attention and hit the kid's foot which also got his attention.

"What's this? Did one of you guys wanna…" The kid began to say, but suddenly he froze. The kid then started to walk closer to the pen gate, but stopped when he was facing none other than Yipper. Yipper raised his paw while the kid moved his hand towards the paw. They were soon touching each other through the gate.

The kid slowly rose up before shouting "Dad! Dad!" and running towards his father.

"Did you see him Lucky? Huh did ya?" Yipper said in a very excited tone of voice.

"I saw it Yipper and I have to say that was pretty amazing." I replied.

"Thanks." Yipper said before he playfully barked at the kid, but after a few minutes the kid and his parent hopped into the yellow truck and left. Yipper was now showing a very sad face.

"That…was him…my person…and now he's gone." Yipper said. All of a sudden he howled into the sky before falling on his back. Cookie, Niblet, and a few other dogs came up to look at the poor dog.

Lucky walked up to the group and said "Move aside. Move aside. Give him air."

"Oh no, is he…?" Niblet began to say.

"Playing dead? I'm afraid so." Lucky said. Yipper started to mutter how he was close to his person.

"Yipper! Yipper! It's worse than I thought…Emergency Wiener stat!" Lucky said. Two squirrels then came in carrying a wiener over their shoulders and broke the wiener. They then put it near Yipper's nose which got him out of playing dead.

"Gee thanks guys. I was having the craziest dream. I met this boy see and…and he was perfect and..." Yipper began to say to us before Lucky interrupted.

"It wasn't a dream Yipper. The kid was here." Lucky explained to Yipper. Yipper looked at him for a second before he started to scream like a maniac.

"Good job Doc." Cookie sarcastically said to Lucky. I then butted into the conversation.

"Yipper calm down!" I told him. He was so surprised that he stopped screaming and looked at me.

"I know that you just lost your perfect human, but screaming like a maniac isn't going to help. We are with the Pound Puppies, the dogs who find dogs their perfect human no matter how much the humans mess it up. Now let's go down to HQ and get this worked out." I reassured him hoping that will calm him down.

"I guess you're right." Yipper said to me. He then entered the hole that lead into HQ.

"Good job." Lucky said to me.

"No problem." I answered before hopping into the hole that led to HQ. When I got down their Yipper was their lying down like a dead dog with his feet stuck up. I sighed and moved him to the top of a crate. Lucky and the rest of the dogs then came down and soon enough they formed a meeting.

"Okay everyone let's start. Exhibit A, a dog with a broken heart." Lucky said before turning towards Yipper who was still where I left him.

"Exhibit B, a boy without a dog." Lucky said while Squirt tore a sheet of paper revealing a drawing of what looked like the kid. The dogs in the crowd seemed to admire the artwork as they talked to the others around them.

"Thanks, I painted it myself. Painting calms me down." Niblet said.

"O…K now we know the boy came in a…" Lucky began to say as Squirt tore the picture off the sketch pad revealing a drawing of a tree.

"I painted a tree. It has a nest of birds inside." Niblet interrupted.

Lucky sighed and said "We know the boy came…" while Squirt tore another page in the sketch pad which revealed a sunset.

"And that's a pretty sunset. I like sunsets." Niblet interrupted for a second time before laughing to himself. He noticed everyone giving him a serious look and said "Sorry."

"We know that a boy came in a yellow truck, right?" Lucky said in which he received many nods and yeses. "So if we find the truck, we find the boy." Lucky said.

"Yeah, but uhh…how are we gonna find him?" Squirt asked.

"Simple, Strudel put out an all pets bulletin to the other pounds. Cookie, send out the nose brigade. Squirt, call in the pidgins. As for the rest of you…Go Dogs Go." Lucky commanded as everyone did as he said.

"I'll look in the FKD and see if he is in the records." I told Lucky before retrieving the FKD. I then observed the pages carefully looking at every detail to see if it was the kid I saw, but half way through the FKD everyone came back and I hadn't found anything. I joined their little meeting to check on the progress.

"Well we have found lots of yellow trucks, but just not the right one." Strudel reported to Lucky as he paced back and forth.

"If only we knew something about that kid. Anything." Lucky said.

"Well we know that his dad likes paper." Niblet told us which made me give him a confused look.

"Paper? Wha…what are you talking about?" Cookie asked.

"Well when he finished unpacking the pretty new machine, the man tore off a piece of paper and gave it to Mr. McLeish as a thank you present." Niblet explained in his normal fun-loving self.

"That ain't a present you numbskull it's a receipt. Humans give it to each other every time they make a deal." Squirt explained to Niblet.

"Of course a receipt. Those things are full of information and I bet you a ham bone that the receipt the man gave McLeish will lead us to the boy." Lucky said to us.

"Only problem is how are we gonna find it?" Cookie asked.

"Not sure, but I do know where to start." Lucky said.

"Where?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Mr. McLeish's office." He answered simply.

"Who is Mr. McLeish anyway?" I asked again trying to figure out his plan.

"He's the dog hating dog catcher that runs this place." Lucky answered to me which got me concerned about them getting caught. I wanted to help anyway I can.

"Can I come?" I asked hoping to be a better help to finding Yipper a home.

"No, Me, Cookie, and Squirt will go and find it. You stay here okay?" Lucky told me before he gathered his small team together. I decided to check on Yipper while everyone was busy. Sadly, he was still in the same position but now on the top side of the larger kennel. Soon enough everyone but Squirt returned to the large kennel with the other dogs while construction workers worked on whatever McLeish is working on. Lucky sat down and was thinking about anything he could have missed.

"Great…just great. We have a Chihuahua locked in a filing cabinet, a kid we can't find, and a dog so depressed he sent our whole team into a tail spin." Cookie said to Lucky as she paced back and forth. Out of nowhere, a dog starts to chase his tail in front of Cookie. "And that guy anyway." Was what she replied.

Yipper groaned and said in his depressed state "I saw him…I really saw him."

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. The Kibblenator makes are food chunks all smushy and soft." Niblet said to try and comfort us in his usual self before digging into the kibble in front of him. After that he said "Mmm…smushy and soft."

"You're a bonehead. You know that?" Was Cookie's response. I just gave up then. I felt sad that Yipper would never find his human after I promised him I would. I thought I was a failure and was heading towards the HQ when I heard Lucky say "That's it." My attention was fully on the Pound Puppies.

"What's it?" Cookie asked.

"I got an idea that's going to solve everything." Lucky explained. When he said this I ran over to him before he told his plan.

"Wait! I want to help." I told him. I could tell that I surprised him and the others a little bit.

He then snapped out of it and said "No, I think you should stay. I know you want to help Yipper, but I can't risk you getting hurt out there." I was still determined to help, but I know he was looking out for my safety.

I sighed because I had no choice, but to reveal why I am doing this. I then explained to him "You see Lucky I had a pretty rough past growing up and I just don't want Yipper to end up like me. A stray raised on the streets by himself. That's why I promised him I'd help him find his perfect human, because he reminds me of me." I was a little sad but I didn't show it.

He sighed and said "Okay. Come with me and I'll tell you and the others the plan, but promise me you won't do anything to mess up the plan."

"I promise." I said to him in a very serious voice. I followed Lucky to the others who were already grouped around what looked like a map.

Cookie noticed me "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping out with the mission." Was my reply.

"Okay everyone before explaining the mission I want to let you know that Spot will be helping us on this mission." This caused everyone to look at me with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Lucky then continued "Okay, here's the plan. You guys go cause a distraction that will get their attention. Cookie, you and Niblet take a few dogs with you and get Squirt out of the filing cabinet. Me, Strudel, Mr. Nut Nut, Sparky, and Yipper will go and sabotage the Kibblenator."

He then leans in and whispers "Spot, your job is simple, but important. Your job is to contact the human and tell him to come over and get the Kibblenator."

"And that's it. We get in, we get out, and no one gets hurt." Lucky said.

"I don't know…" Cookie questionably said.

"You got a better idea?" Lucky said which caused Cookie to sigh.

"On three…Three!" Lucky said to us and we all ran off to our jobs. I grabbed the receipt and jumped to HQ. I then ran over to the communications device the dog was using earlier to contact the pet store, but when I got their I suddenly realized something. I don't know how to work the device.

I then noticed a bunch of squirrels walking by. I then knew what to do. "Squirrels, I require your assistance." I said. The squirrels looked at each other in confusion, but they ran over to me.

I took a deep breath and asked "Can you get the machine working?" The squirrels then started to fiddle with the machine and after a few seconds they got it working. I then used my special trick to look for the phone number which only took me five seconds to find.

"Okay I need you to put this phone number into the machine." The squirrels did as they were told while putting the microphone/headphones on my head. When they were finished a voice on the other and said "This is Jack Rabbit Delivery. How may we help you?"

"Umm…yes. Do you remember the Kibblenator you brought in to Shelter 17 this morning?" I said in a calm, but nervous matter.

"Yes. What about it?" The man on the end replied.

"Something happened and we need the same driver who brought it in to get." I said.

"Okay he'll be there in fifteen minutes." The man on the end said before hanging up. I then ran up to Top Side to report to Lucky when I saw piles of something on the ground. I was surprised at this, but regardless I tracked them down to a kennel.

"You know Lucky that was one crazy plan, but I gotta hand it to you got Squirt out of that cabinet without a scratch." Was what I heard Cookie say to Lucky as I walked up to them.

"Yeah, I may look alright on the outside, but on inside I got mental scars let me tell ya." Squirt said in the middle of a pile of that stuff.

"You made Niblet the happiest I ever seen." Cookie continued.

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite. Well maybe just one." Niblet said before he started to eat some of the stuff on the ground.

"But the one thing you didn't do is find Yipper's boy." Cookie said before they both looked at Yipper who was of course sad and not eating the stuff around him.

"Oh I didn't did I?" Lucky said to Cookie in his normal calm voice. As if on cue, the truck from this morning rolled into the pound with the boy inside. Cookie was about to ask why, but I gave her a nod signaling that I was the one that got them here.

"Good work." Was what she said to me. I watch the moment when Yipper and his boy finally reunited. The next thing I know Yipper was happy and McLeish was excited about his column.

"He going to take me home guys! He going to take me home." Yipper excitedly said.

"Of course he is Yipper. He's your person and you're his pup. It was meant to be." Lucky said.

"And as a graduate of Shelter 17…" Cookie began to say to Yipper.

"…Who finally found his home…" Niblet continued in his usual self.

Strudel then continued "…We present to you with this medal of membership…" As she said this Squirt put a dog tag that looked like a doghouse on his collar.

"…And we always say…" Squirt continued then all at once "Once a Pound Puppy always a Pound Puppy." I grinned at the display of dedication of their jobs.

Yipper was very thankful "Gee guys I don't know what to say?"

"Say goodbye Yipper." Lucky said. "and have a good life." As the gate opened, Yipper ran over "Thanks for the help."

I smiled "It was no problem." Yipper then ran over to his perfect person and loved the company of each other.

The boy then said "I think I'll name you Bob." This caused us to look at each other in confusion and murmuring Bob. When the pair left, I was investigating the stuff on the ground. Honestly never saw it in my entire life.

"What's wrong?" the voice of Squirt said from behind me. I turned around "Nothing…I just never saw this stuff before."

He was taken aback a little bit "Oh that's kibble. They give it to you to eat."

"Oh." Was all I said before I began to munch on the kibble and I must say it was pretty good.

"Hey what's with the foam?" I heard a dog say. He was right I normally get foam in my mouth once a week. "Don't worry guys it's perfectly normal."

"Oh so you got a Rabies shot?" Strudel asks.

"What's Rabies?" I asked in curiosity.

Olaf must have noticed me with the foam before shouting "McLeish! One of the dogs has rabies!"

"This can't be good." I said with a little concern.

"Don't worry about it." Lucky said. "Hey, why don't you tell us your story before you go?"

"Okay I will and besides how bad can it be?" I cleared my throat "Let me get a few things straight before telling you the story."


End file.
